


Headlights Call My Name

by 1975pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975pilots/pseuds/1975pilots
Summary: was Tyler faking him out?





	

when Josh first met Tyler, he was bad. 

 

addict with a pen, johnny boy, before you start your day. bad. 

 

more cuts on his thighs than bones in his body. bad. nights where he dug his nails into his skin, not to punish himself, but to convince himself he’s still here. bad. nights where Josh heard him scream at 3 in the morning because there was so much in his head he just needed to get it out. bad.

 

but as they played their music, Tyler got better. 

 

lovely, glowing eyes. better. 

 

house of gold, truce. better. 

 

tear in my heart, we don’t believe what’s on tv. better.

 

he wrote happy songs, so he must be happy. but what no one, even Josh, for the most part, saw, was the bad songs along with the happy. 

 

guns for hands, forest, kitchen sink. lost. lonely. terrified. 

 

migraine, screen, fake you out. crazy. broken. unsure. 

 

heavydirtysoul, doubt, goner. falling, fearful, alone. 

 

Josh saw a little more than most people. while they saw clear, he saw trees. he saw that Tyler was scared, but weren’t they all? 

 

when everyone else saw holding on to you, Josh saw car radio. Tyler was conflicted, he felt alone. but he knew Josh was there for him, right? of course.

 

while they heard hometown, Josh heard fairly local. Tyler was fighting. he was winning. he had to be winning. 

 

Josh wasn’t completely clueless. he was keeping a close watch. so when he saw a flash of silver in Tyler’s phone case, it was a reminder of a habit he had stopped years ago. he had stopped, right? that’s what Josh was trying to convince himself, but his mind was screaming. fakeyououtfakeyououtfakeyouout.

was Tyler faking him out?


End file.
